


Temptress

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Did I forget to tag anything?, F/M, How Do I Tag, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles takes care of things, True Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Scott's way of leading is questionable at best. Stiles finds a way to take care of it.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 8
Kudos: 241
Collections: 101 Ways to Kill Scott McCall





	Temptress

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime during NaNoWriMo 2020, I had the brilliant idea I should try and write 365 drabbles/short stories in 2021. I already attempted and failed this challenge in 2018, although I managed to write a whopping 334 drabbles, one a day up until NaNoWriMo was finished and I simply felt wrung out. But I'm not one to back away from a writing challenge if I think I can manage it and so I will try again. Wish me luck ^.^
> 
> P.S.: The title is the prompt of the day.

»You little temptress!«

The words were out and across Peter's lips before he could even think about them. He had just entered the loft for a pack meeting and caught sight of Stiles wearing a maroon dress with spaghetti straps that contrasted beautifully with her milky mole-dotted skin. It was just shy of knee length and accented her long legs even more.

She looked beautiful and the wicked smirk tilting the corners of her sinfully plush mouth up told him she very well knew it.

Peter did not shift but his gait turned predatory when he walked across the room to the kitchen counter where Stiles was standing.

He ran his nose along her collar bone and throat before kissing her just behind her ear. He gently nuzzled her for a moment to scent-mark her.

Stiles laughed warmly, wrapped her arms around his neck, and gently rubbed her cheek against his. A heartbeat later she leaned back and stole a gentle kiss from Peter.

When growls echoed through the loft, she and Peter turned towards the room but remained in each other's space. It wasn't like they weren't deeply entrenched in the courting process so this was normal for them.

Stiles grinned when she realized there were only two people besides them in the room who had realized this.

All the puppies were growling. Half-shifted claws out and eyes glowing.

»Step away from her!« Scott ordered.

Peter did not move nor did he say anything. Instead, it was Stiles who snorted and went to lean back against Peter. Her back to his chest.

Peter's arms wrapped themselves around her automatically. His warm hands resting against her stomach and his face buried against her neck, hidden behind her long chestnut curls.

»How about no, Scotty,« Stiles said.

»Step away from Peter … he's dangerous.« Scott tried to order her but it sounded more like a petulant child whining about not getting what they wanted.

»So am I, Scott,« Stiles responded. Her voice lacking the amusement she had felt before.

»Isaac, Boyd … get her away from him!« Scott ordered two of his betas.

»This should get interesting,« Derek muttered into his sister Cora's ear. The younger nodded and they watched Stiles' magic coming alive. She threw out her hand and a moment later Scott and his cohorts were circled in mountain ash.

»Stiles! I just want to keep you safe!« the True Alpha protested.

Stiles couldn't help the snort that escaped her.

She lifted her brow and accompanied it with a »Really?«

»Yes of course. I already told you … he is dangerous and will hurt you!« Scott shouted.

Stiles shook her head.

»The way I see it, Scott … it is you who is hurting me constantly with your inability to listen and do what is sensible. Your little black and white views of the world do not work well with the supernatural. If it weren't for Peter, Derek, Cora, Lydia, Jackson, and Danny, I would have died six times during the last month alone because of your gross stupidity. I know you tell me you are my best friend … but you don't answer your phone, we never hang out, you don't come around for Gaming Saturday anymore and our longstanding movie night on the third Friday of the month hasn't been attended by yours truly since you got to stick your dick into Allison Argent. You never once took the time to check me over after I was abducted by her grandfather. I was beaten black and blue and raped for your information … but I guess that is not important as long as there is a place to warm your dick. Who is it this month? Isaac? Or are you back with Allison? Or maybe you set your sights on the new girl? You do know I warned her about your fantastical lack of care about the people you call your friends, right?« Stiles' voice echoed through the room and even though she did not shout.

Scott paled and blushed in an alternate rhythm until Stiles told him what she had told Kira. In an instant, he was beyond angry and threw himself against the mountain ash barrier like he had done when he had become a True Alpha.

»I will kill you, Stiles. Why do you always have to ruin everything,« he growled. His eyes glowing sickly red. »Why can't you simply do as you are told?«

Even the people who had been on his side before took a step back.

Stiles stayed relaxed. With a wave of her hand, she separated the raging Alpha from the rest of his back and made them move farther away from him before she started to speak.

»Do you know what is interesting, Scott? As long as people do what you want they are your friends. But once they don't you don't care if they live or die. If they do as you tell them you don't care if they have killed since you seem to think your word as True Alpha gives them absolution of all crimes. You do not care if innocents die after you sent monsters on their merry way as long as they don't drop in your territory. You are responsible for the deaths of hundreds of people. But you don't care. You are a True Alpha, after all, right?«

Scott did not stop to rage nor did he really stop to listen but Stiles did not care. The rest of the pack was listening and that was important.

»I should tell you what I learned while being at Yale for my studies. Yes that's right … I was at Yale not at UC Berkley like you all thought.« 

An evil smirk settled on Stiles' beautiful face.

»A True Alpha is created when a Spark believes in them. And guess who the Spark is that created you, Scotty boy … that's right … me. Whatever Deaton told you was a bucket full of horse shit. Anyway … since I gave you the power to be a True Alpha … since I gave you that Spark, I can also take it away from you … I've known this for quite a while but since we've been friends since we were still shitting out pants I decided to give you a chance. A chance to grow up and change. But you blew it rather spectacularly. … I hope you can see where this is going,« Stiles said and it seemed she finally got through to Scott.

He stilled but still growled. 

»You can't take it away once it was given! Deaton told me so!« Scott spat out.

Stiles laughed.

»Really? If Deaton told you the sky is green and the grass pink would you also believe him even though you know better?« Derek muttered.

»And that is where you are wrong, Scott. So so wrong,« she said before she straightened and studied the pack for a moment. Her gaze stopped for a moment at Derek and Cora before she decided to just go through with it. She blew out a breath and softly spoke: »By the powers that the moon and its goddess bestowed upon me I ask the Lady Moon and Father Nature to disavow True Alpha Scott McCall. He abuses his pack, especially the people he calls researchers and he does not take care of threats against the pack. He pats them on the head and sends them on their merry way to commit murder and mayhem in other territories. Please judge him and do what is needed.«

A soft silvery glow surrounded Stiles after she spoke the last words. Her eyes were glowing in an eerie silver colour and she stepped towards the circle of mountain ash holding Scott. Her hand crossed the barrier in a flash and shoved through Scott's ribcage. 

There was no blood. Just a flash of silver and a moment later Stiles' held an orb of sickly red light in her hand. A look of concentration was on her face and she muttered under her breath until the sickly glow vanished and the orb turned into the colour of freshly spilled blood. 

Stiles tilted her head. Her silver glowing eyes studying first Derek then Peter. Her body moved before anyone could do anything about it. 

»No. Don't … I can't … not again,« Peter whispered but Stiles shushed him and gently pushed the Alpha Spark into his chest.

Peter's eyes flashed. First blue, then red. 

Stiles pressed a gentle kiss against his brow. 

»The reason we chose you is that we know you can be a great Alpha, Peter Hale. You are a kind and caring man but you also know how to do what needs to be done. Your first time as Alpha failed because your niece corrupted her Spark just like Scott McCall did. The Spark we gave you is pure. You are a good man and your mate will help you should someone try to lead you astray. Even if that someone is yourself,« the entity that occupied Stiles' body for the moment said. 

Peter blinked. »Thank you, Lady Moon,« he whispered softly and knelt down.

»We have another gift for you,« Lady Moon whispered back and gently encouraged Peter to put his ear against Stiles' stomach. »May your pack grow more naturally. Take care of the pups.«

A moment later the silver glow stopped and Stiles was back in charge of her body. She smiled and gently ran her fingers through Peter's hair. Stiles ignored Scott's aggravated shouting and the puppies' questions about what had happened. She concentrated on Peter who turned glowing red eyes full of wonder up to her.

»Are you …,« he began to ask. His voice sounded choked with emotion.

Stiles smiled and nodded shyly. 

Peter surged up to his feet and kissed Stiles deeply before holding her close. He looked around the room. 

It was Derek who made the first move.

Slowly, carefully he stepped up towards the Alpha pair. »Congratulations, Uncle Peter. I'd like to be part of your pack again,« he said softly and bared his throat. 

Peter's gaze flicked to Stiles who smiled encouragingly. Peter took a deep breath, exhaled before he leaned forward. He gently bit his nephew where neck met shoulder, nuzzled his throat for a moment to scent-mark him before pulling him into a tight embrace. »Welcome to the Pack,« he murmured and held him close.

Derek's breath hitched and tears slid down his cheeks. Stiles gently ran her hand along the other side of Derek's neck and pressed a gentle kiss against his cheek.

»Welcome to the family, Sourwolf,« she murmured with a smile.

When Derek stepped back, Cora was there, also asking to become part of the Pack. 

Peter wordlessly pulled her close. There was a moment of hesitation before he bit her and nuzzled her.

»Welcome home, Cora,« he whispered into her ear. They held each other for a moment before Cora cuddled against her older brother's side. 

One after the other Lydia, Jackson, and Danny stepped forward and asked to be part of the Pack.

Peter welcomed them all with open arms. 

Only then they turned their attention towards Scott and his cohorts who were watching them with wide eyes.

Peter studied them and smiled, showing quite a bit of fang.

»So … puppies. Listen up and listen good,« he said. »If you want to stay in Beacon Hills you have to be part of the Hale Pack. Should you not wish to become part of the Pack that rightfully holds this territory and has held it for the past 700 years with only a small gap where Mister McCall here mismanaged it, you have one week to get your affairs in order and move out.«

Liam, Mason, Hayden, and Cory all nodded in acceptance. Isaac, Kira, Allison, and Malia took their time but nodded their acceptance in the end. Scott was shouting again and so was Theo.

Stiles stepped up beside Peter. »It seems like we will have three people who have to leave the territory and since I don't trust either of them let us make them leave in an instant.«

The pack looked at each other. »Three?«, they asked.

Stiles nodded. »Scott … Theo … and Deaton, of course. I don't trust that old Druid. He's cryptic as fuck, his sense of balance is seriously screwed and he let the wards around the Hale House fall on purpose for the hunters to take them out. The warding runes I found around the house should have prevented hunters to even come near it and a house fire should not have been possible but we all know what happened … so I'm all for taking the trash out and well … I don't think any pack would want them and I detest Eichen House so … yeah …,« he said.

»But Melissa,« Liam said softly.

Stiles smiled. 

»Melissa understood this was a possibility since she got a thorough explanation about the supernatural by Alpha Ito. It isn't what she wanted for her son but she told me that Scott became worse than his father ever since he was turned so she understood.«

»I don't believe you,« Scott shouted angrily.

Stiles sighed. 

»I do not care,« she responded and with the help of the mountain ash sorted through the betas. One after the other they submitted to Peter and they all could feel the difference in the Pack bonds once they snapped into existence. They were already feeling warmer and more like a family even though most of the bonds were fledgling bonds. The brightest bond each and every one of the people in the room had was their bond with Stiles who just smiled when they asked about it.

Scott was furiously typing on his phone when not shouting obscenities and Theo was growling and watching them.

Stiles relaxed against her future mate. She smiled knowing they would be mated by the end of the day but there were things to take care of first.

The door to the loft crashed open and Deaton followed by Chris Argent entered.

The wolves all stood by their Alpha pair and growled, smelling the wolfsbane both men carried with them.

Before anything could happen, Stiles' magic wrapped around their weapons and made them useless. The wolfsbane burned up in a flash of light and Stiles' gaze fixed on Chris.

»You are not needed here, Mister Argent. I do not know what Scott has texted you but everything that is happening here is sanctioned by the Druid Council, the Alpha Council, and the Lady Moon. There is no reason for a hunter to be here and watch these sacred ceremonies,« she stated and raised her brow when he still did not move.

»My daughter,« he began and looked pleadingly at Stiles.

»Your daughter is safe. She already submitted to Alpha Peter Hale and is fully part of the Pack,« Stiles answered softly and nodded towards the door.

Chris let go of the breath he was holding and nodded. »Thank you,« he whispered under his breath before leaving the loft and closing the door behind him.

Allison watched him go before looking towards Scott who was staring pleadingly at Deaton.

»He can't help you, Scott. He never could … not since he abandoned what he was taught and made his own rules. He became Darach and Darachs are not allowed to live. Same with Omegas. Since both of you brought down so much damage unto this and the surrounding territories you will be put down,« Stiles said.

»YOU WOULD MURDER YOUR BEST FRIEND?« Scott shouted.

»You haven't been my friend in a long time, Scott. If you ever even were. You only cared about me as long as I was useful. I haven't been doing what you wanted for a long time and it's time we part ways,« Stiles said calmly though her voice was filled with regret.

»You have already played judge and jury, Stiles. Let me be the executioner,« Peter said only to feel a feminine hand stopping him. 

»Let me do it, Uncle Peter. It is time I put to use what I learned back in Brasil,« Cora said. Her eyes were glowing bright gold.

She moved fast and in under a minute she had ripped the throats of Scott, Theo, and Deaton.

Stiles had opened the circles holding them one at a time and before they could react it was already over.

The pack watched the light leave their eyes with dispassionate gazes.

Stiles breathed out slowly. She leaned against Peter and looked at her pack.

»I'm sorry this was our first experience as a pack,« she said.

Allison looked at her with shrewd eyes. 

»It was necessary. Not pleasant, but certainly understandable. I already thought about how to get rid of him … but without an Alpha to take care of the territory none of my ideas was feasible,« she said and shrugged when Stiles looked at her with wide eyes.

»He wasn't a good man in the end even though he thought he was,« Isaac agreed.

Kira sighed. »I finally understand why my mother did not want me involved in pack business,« she looked at the three bodies and the blood on the floor. »It's messy«

Malia snorted. »This is how pack law works,« she said.

»Who will take care of the bodies?« Liam wanted to know. Mason nodded timidly.

Stiles smiled softly. 

»If you guys are up to it, we can make it a pack activity. Let's take them out into the Preserve. Deaton's car is here. We can put them into the car and make it crash and burn at the ravine. Deaton always has chemicals in the trunk. It would burn everything to cinders … and I can help along with my magic so no evidence is left behind,« she said.

A moment of silence reigned before they nodded as one and exploded into motion. In literally no time the bodies were out of the building, in the car, and the car at the ravine burning merrily. Since the ravine was so far away from the normal routes humans took it would take a while for people to realize what happened. It would be enough time for the fire, magic, and nature to take care of the evidence.

The loft was cleaned up. No trace of the blood left behind and finally, a more normal pack night commenced. People were lounging around. Music played and they were playing board games instead of video games. 

Peter and Stiles watched their pack mingle and really get to know each other under the tutelage of Derek and Cora who explained how real packs worked. It was a beautiful thing to see.

When Stiles yawned, Peter smiled and told the pack they were welcome to stay. He would take Stiles to bed.

Derek and Cora nodded in acceptance and told him not to worry. They would take care of the cubs and pups. 

Up in Peter's bedroom, he gently stripped Stiles and kissed every inch of bare skin. His fingertips traced the moles dotting the milky pale skin and his lips followed.

Stiles shivered under Peter's gentle, loving attention. 

They made love until Stiles fell apart in Peter's arms and he finally knotted and mated her.

His fangs buried in the meat of where Stiles' shoulder met her neck he filled her with his seed although she was already carrying a pup.

Panting they lay on the comforter, still tied together.

»I love you, Peter,« Stiles murmured softly.

»Love you too,« Peter responded while gently licking away the blood from the claiming bite. Stiles' magic had healed it as soon as his fangs had slid from her flesh. Only a silvery scar was left behind. The first to permanently mar her skin.

Comfortable silence reigned between them for a while. Their breathing slowly calming down. When Peter's knot finally shrunk down again, he gently carried Stiles into the bathroom and cleaned them both up under the shower.

Derek slipped into the room and made their bed before leaving again without a word.

Together they curled up in the giant bed. Still naked as the day they were born. Peter looked into Stiles' beautiful amber eyes. 

»You okay with puppy piling here?«, he asked.

Stiles just smiled lazily and curling up against Peter's side.

Peter's hand caressed her back and a moment later someone knocked against the door.

Cora's head popped around the door and she looked at the Alpha pair, now truly mated, on the bed. 

»Can we come in and sleep here?« she asked.

»If the boys agree to be innocent with my temptress sure,« Peter responded. His gaze was still on Stiles who was smiling sleepily.

The pack shuffled in, staring at the enormous bed in the room. Derek and Cora stripped down without a second thought. They just left their shorts /panties on before slipping into bed with Stiles and Peter. 

The rest blinked and stared for a moment before slowly following the born wolves' example in undressing and slipping into the bed. There was a bit of uncomfortable rustling and mumbling until Stiles' hushed them and told them to go to sleep.

Silence descended on the room and one after the other the wolves fell asleep. 

The Lady Moon and Father Nature were watching them with smiles on their faces. Finally, the Hale Pack was back where it belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
